horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Seed of Chucky (2004)
|language = English |budget = $12 million |image = Seed-of-chucky.jpg |rating = 4.9 |gross = |preceded_by = Bride of Chucky |followed_by = Curse of Chucky |imagecat = Seed of Chucky}}Seed of Chucky (also known as Child's Play 5 or SOC) is a 2004 American horror film, which is the fifth entry in the popular Child's Play Series. Seed of Chucky follows the events of Bride of Chucky and stars Jennifer Tilly (who plays herself and also voices Tiffany), Billy Boyd (as the voice of Glen/Glenda), and Brad Dourif (as Chucky). The film features rapper Redman, director John Waters and S Club (7) star Hannah Spearritt. It was written and directed by Don Mancini, who created Child's Play and has written all sequels to date. With this entry, Mancini marked his directorial debut. The film, shot in Romania, continues the series' evolution from the pure-horror genre of the first movie to a hybrid horror-comedy. Besides spoofing other horror movies, the film references domestic dramas and tabloid television. This film also counts as the first film in the series to contain nudity. Plot The movie begins with Glen, the son of Chucky and Tiffany; born at the expense of his estranged mother Tiffany dying immediately after he was born (this is shown right at the end of Bride of Chucky) and living a life of embarrassment and abuse as a ventriloquist's dummy. Desperate to know his parents (after seeing behind the scenes footage of the Child's Play movie-within-a-movie on TV), Glen escapes and tracks them down to Hollywood. Upon tracking down his parents, now dummies in one of Jennifer Tilly's films, Glen uses a voodoo amulet (the "Heart of Damballa" from the previous film) to bring them back to life. A little after this part when Chucky finds out that Glen/Glenda is his son/daughter he faints. Shortly after this, Tiffany and Chucky have a dispute over whether Glen/Glenda is a girl or a boy. When a puppeteer, Tony Gardner, walks into the room, he picks up Tiffany and begins taking her apart, so she and Chucky murder him by decapitating him with a piano wire. Glen is horrified when he sees this. Later on (after Glen explains that he is their son) he asks them why they murder people, and Chucky tells him that it's a hobby and they do it to relax. Tiffany, on the other hand, calls it an addiction, and tells Chucky that they need to stop since they have a child and a future to think about. She and Chucky make an agreement to quit killing (actually, Chucky pretends to agree, crossing his fingers behind his back and promising so Tiffany will shut up). Chucky and Tiffany are also troubled by the fact that Glen was somehow born without genitals (because he is a doll, as real dolls have no genitals). Throughout the film, Chucky refers to his child as Glen, while Tiffany refers to him/her as Glenda. Chucky teaches Glen how to be a killer behind Tiffany's back while Tiffany attempts to follow a twelve-step program to learn how to stop killing. The day after Tilly suffers from morning sickness she realizes she's pregnant. When telling Redman he fires her from getting the job on his upcoming film. She claimed its his but he says this is impossible as Tilly leaves. When Tiffany hears what he did, she guts him unable to control herself. Tilly is horrified when she wakes up to find herself with a fully-pregnant belly. The voodoo magic that "fuels" the killer dolls has also accelerated the pregnancy. Tilly is then captured by Chucky and her chauffeur, Stan, who is serving as a replacement body for Chucky since Redman was killed. Tilly's assistant, Joan, in concern of her boss, attempts to help her, but she is killed by being sprayed with fire. When it seemed that Tiffany did it, it is revealed that it was Glen who turned into Glenda (it is revealed two souls share Glen's body, shocking both of his parents and himself after Tiffany snaps him out of it). Later, Tilly gives birth to twins, a boy and a girl. It is then that Chucky has an epiphany. After several years of being an infamous killer doll, Chucky finally accepts (and embraces) his circumstances. This disturbs Tiffany to the point of rejecting her husband/lover and resolving to take Glen with her. An enraged and emotionally shattered Chucky throws a knife at Jennifer, but Stan jumps in front of it and is killed. Before Chucky can take vengeance and before Glen can decide which baby to possess, the police arrive, forcing the dolls to flee. Jennifer is rushed to the hospital once she is found by the cops. Jennifer claims she wants to see her babies. While looking at her twins pictures,Tiffany takes a needle and drugs Jennifer. She tries to posses Jennifer but Chucky breaks the door with an axe and kills Tiffany after she possesses Jennifer. Glen follows after his mothers orders and slaughters Chucky with the axe. Later, Glen has a birthday party, and receives a strange present with no name. When Glen opens the present, he sees it's Chucky's right arm. Glen, frightened, starts twitching and wets his pants. When he turns around, Chucky's arm grabs him and he begins screaming. Before the credits roll, Chucky starts cackling evilly. Cast * Jennifer Tilly as the voice of Tiffany "Tiff" Ray / herself * Brad Dourif as the voice of Charles Lee "Chucky" Ray * Billy Boyd as the voice of Glen Tilly-Ray * Redman as himself * John Waters as Peter "Pete" Peters * Hannah Spearritt as Joan * Steve Lawton as Stan "Stanley" * Tony Gardner as himself * Beans El-Balawi as Human Glen List of Deaths Videos References External links * * * Category:Child's Play Category:Child's Play films Category:2004 Category:Films of the 2000s Category:Sequels Category:Splatter films Category:British films